


Sonic The Hedgehog: The Fractume Timeline

by JaMMedina17



Category: Sonic X, Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Evil, Butterfly Effect, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Future, Future Tense, Minor Character Death, Original Character(s), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romance, Sonic CD, Sonic CD (1993), Time Loop, Time Travel, Time War, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 23:00:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9519821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaMMedina17/pseuds/JaMMedina17
Summary: 'If you had the choice to change time, will you do it or will you let it slip?'When Eggman has invented the most dangerous weapon to take down the well known blue hedgehog, and an anonymous time traveler came to stop this tragedy, what can a pink hedgehog do to help?Can she do anything, or does she wants to change her purpose that can change her life forever. It's her choice, her choice only.Lots of sonamy. Will contain romance, darkness, violence, regret, and dark eras.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, this is Jam. This is my first fanfiction I've ever written and possibly posted online. I hope you enjoy the first chapter of many to come  
> Now to let you know a few things:  
> there will be references to Sonic CD, Sonic X, and some other references. Also there will be references of Silver since Sonic '06 didn't occured ^^; So sorry for the mix up, hope it helps  
> The characters ages:  
> Sonic: 13  
> Amy: 12  
> Tails: 9  
> Knuckles: 13  
> Silver: 14  
> Anonymous Time Traveler: 15

_'If you were given the choice to change time, any timeline, will you do it..?'_

_Everyone plays a role in life, big or small, good or bad, as a hero or villain._

_Sometimes this search of purpose in life may lead to many to question their roles and experiences..._

_However_

_Many end up searching for something to make them feel right and feel to the fullest, but may end up being the opposite to their role._

_Or..._

_We are too ignorant and broken to see the positive in the little things._

_That...._

_We don't accept our purpose and we want to destroy it._

_No matter what it is, **you can't change your past or who you are...**_

_**But, there's only one thing....** _

_**only the future can be changed...** _

_**By your own choices...** _

_******************************************* _

_She opened her eyes, and realized she's in the middle of darkness._

_'Where am I..? '_

_She realized she's not touching any ground, is she falling or is she floating?she wishes she knew which..._

_'W-what is this..?'_

_She starts to panic, seeing no other living person or creature close to her presence or anywhere she sees._

_'Someone help me...please'_

_She hugs herself, feeling this cold wind around her whole body and spine._

_'..please...'_

_She realized she's alone, no one to hear her thoughts or questions to this darkness. She starts to tear up the crystal tears and sees how they slowly leave her eyes._

_She's alone, and cold._

_She wants to go home._

_She wants to see her friends._

_She wants to be saved._

_*****************************************_

_'...be...'_

_'..BEep..'_

_'.BEEP.'_

_'BEEP!'_

She has been awoken by the sound of the loud near lamp stand. She opens her eyes so suddenly she squints her eyes due to the small sun rays near her closed window. 

She takes time to go to the near window to invite the warm and bright light to warm her cold body, even if she's wearing a long nightgown, it doesn't help her small body. She sees the bright, morning that has just begun.

However, she still ponders thoroughly about the dream she just experienced.

_'what was that dream about, it felt too real and somehow it felt like I was in regret and sad with no explanation...'_

_'...'_

_'I can't dwell on it too long, it's a new day to start again.'_

She smiles at this thought before getting ready for the new day, that will unexpectedly be the one to open a new part of her life and mind. 

Oh yes, the girl. Her name's Amy, Amy Rose. She's a pink hedgehog with a few imperfect personalities, but still tries to be optimistic with her misfortune life. She doesn't likes to talk about her past, the one before becoming a member of a team, the one _before_  she met _him._

_By him, she means:_

_The one that saved her life._

_The one that accepted her as his friend._

_The one who opened her heart._

_The one she name's a hero._

_The one that made her start again._

As she finishes changing to her signature dress and boots, she hums a little song she used to remember since she was a child. She doesn't know why she remembered that song or where it came from, but she likes the little melody.

****************************************

She leaves her small home, and starts heading to the opened green land.

"Today is another day...."

"Another day to start all over..."

Although she may be heading to the nice forest, she never noticed a hidden person behind a dark gray cloak, watching every move.

_'So this is the one called Amy Rose...'_

_'I must follow her, anything can happen to her if I let my guard down any second...'_

The unknown figure slowly moved through the bushes and thick trees to follow the young hedgehog. 

TO BE CONTINUED...

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it this far, I'm glad. I usually make stupid comments or stories, hope this one didn't bore you to death ^^;  
> ANYWAYS  
> Hope you enjoy this chapter  
> I will make no promises, but I will try to look for a chance to write the next chapter to this story asap.  
> I have plans for this characters and their roles in this story.  
> Consider each character as a piece to a chess piece, they just made the first move (- w -) and soon they will fight against the other team....as the story climaxes....  
> BUT  
> Since we've only just begun, have fun with it ;) I'm making a comic of this soon.  
> I also make artwork if you want to see it,  
> FOLLOW ME:  
> ♡TUMBLR: jammedina17  
> ♡FACEBOOK: Janeth Medina  
> ♡TWITTER: @JaMMedina17  
> ♡DEVIANTART: sonamyluv123  
> ♡INSTAGRAM: jammedina17  
> In the mean time, see you all soon for more fluff, romance, violence, Etc. Etc  
> God bless you :3


End file.
